The present invention relates to airfoils for a rotor bucket of a gas turbine. In particular, the invention relates to airfoil profiles for either inlet guide vanes, rotors, or stators at various stages.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a bucket should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a bucket should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.